dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Comic Collaboration
|-|Episode information= Doug's Comic Collaboration is the first part of the third episode of season three of Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie/Quailman *Porkchop *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine/Silver Skeeter *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise *Mr. Dink *Chalky Studebaker *Wacky Weatherman Synopsis After the weather prediction for the day proves to be inaccurate, Doug and Skeeter decide to work together to create their own comic book featuring Silver Skeeter and Quailman fighting the evil Wacky Weatherman. Recap Intro At the Funnie house, Phil and Theda are watching the weather channel, where the Wacky Weatherman predicts that Bluffington will be sunny today. His prediction is wrong, however, as clouds begin to saturate the sky moments later. Doug and Skeeter return to Doug's house, soaked after spending an afternoon playing baseball. As the friends are now in Doug's room, they show contempt to the weatherman. Doug then gets an idea for him and Skeeter to draw their own comic book and make the Wacky Weatherman the villain of their comic. As Doug introduces the superhero that will stop the villain, he and Skeeter argue over who gets to be the hero to do so: Quailman or Skeeter's alter ego Silver Skeeter. Main episode Knowing how continuous their argument will be, Doug and Skeeter suggests that both of their superheroes will collaborate to defeat the villain. The story begins with Quailman and Silver Skeeter playing baseball when a gush of snow falls over them, courtesy of Wacky Weatherman. While deciding how the superheroes would stop the villain, Doug suggests that Quailman would contrive a clever scheme to exploit Wacky Weatherman's psychological weakness. Skeeter, however, suggests that Silver Skeeter would use his metallic lungs to blow away the snow. But Doug tells him than it would cause a hurricane instead, putting the city in more peril than safety. So Skeeter instead suggests that his superhero would stretch himself out to turn into a giant wind screen to stop the snowstorm. But Doug says that will just fry half the people in Bluffington due to the superhero's reflection of the sun. He tells Skeeter that the best way to stop a villain is by intelligence and planning. So he has Quailman stop at the library to look up powers to stop Wacky Weatherman. Doug and Skeeter then begin arguing again over their superheroes and each of the other's foibles; Doug stating that Silver Skeeter causes more damage than help and Skeeter vilifying Quailman for being a snooze job. At school, the two malign each other under their breaths and Patti gets in the middle of the silent argument to see Doug's comic. She shows everyone, who is impressed by his work. When Roger comes around and mocks Doug's superhero, Skeeter defends Doug and talks about his superhero's intelligence. Roger also mocks Skeeter's superhero, prompting Doug to defend his friend's superhero as well and telling Roger that his jokes are unfunny. When Patti asks how the two superheroes would stop the impending earthquake Wacky Weatherman will implement, Skeeter gets an idea. The two superheroes confront the villain, who is in his Blimp of Doom, and tell him that he isn't funny. Disappointed, Wacky Weatherman tries to make them laugh with his silly antics, but the two superheroes do not chuckle one bit. So he uses a lightning bolt to shock himself, which causes the blimp to lose its helium. Quailman and Silver Skeeter laugh as the blimp slowly deflates. Back at Doug's house, Doug and Skeeter complete their comic book and congratulate each other's superheroes. Doug voices over that when you work on something with a friend, you get so wrapped in your own ideas, you sometimes forget what's good about a friend's ideas. Porkchop shows them a drawing of his superhero Quaildog and Doug and Skeeter include Porkchop's superhero Quaildog in their superhero comic collaboration as well. Trivia *Silver Skeeter is based on the real comic book hero Silver Surfer. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping Category:Quailman Episodes